Mentes e Corações
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Seleção das Casas em Hogwarts.


**Mentes e Corações**

Teddy sentou-se à mesa da casa Ravenclaw, esperando, com ansiedade, a entrada dos alunos do primeiro ano. Como para honrar as cores de sua casa, o menino usava os cabelos azuis.

Aquele seria o primeiro ano de Victoire em Hogwarts. A garota expressara ao amigo sua vontade de estar na mesma casa que ele, ainda que quase toda a sua família esperasse que ela fosse selecionada para Gryffindor. Afinal, apesar de ser loira como a mãe, Vic ainda era uma Weasley.

Lembrou-se da expectativa dos seus parentes quando fora a primeira vez _dele_.

Sua avó, Andromeda, lhe contara que fora membro de Slytherin, o que lhe causou certa surpresa. Sempre imaginara que os daquela casa eram pessoas más. Andromeda rira da expressão do neto e dissera:

- Você não é como eu, Teddy. Para ser Slytherin, você tem que ser calculista e sangue-frio. Você tem um coração muito mole para ser da mesma casa que eu.

Sabia que sua mãe fora Hufflepuff pelas fotos dela tiradas em Hogwarts. Todos lhe diziam que, em personalidade, ele era muito parecido com ela. Dessa forma, sempre pensara que seria selecionado para a mesma casa que Nymphadora.

Então, no dia anterior à sua partida para Hogwarts, seu padrinho se sentou ao lado na cozinha da casa em que morava com Ginny e os filhos. O padrinho sempre fora a pessoa que ele procurava para conversar sobre seu pai.

- Harry, qual era a casa em que meu pai estudou? – Perguntou Teddy olhando atentamente para o homem ao seu lado.

Nunca tivera curiosidade de perguntar, ainda que já imaginasse a resposta. Sabia que Harry fora Gryffindor e que o pai dele também era. E também tinha conhecimento de que o seu pai fora muito amigo do pai de Harry, por isso, imaginava que todos eram Gryffindor.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Então, ele respondera o que Teddy imaginara, Remus Lupin pertencera à casa de Godric Gryffindor. O garoto se lembrou que sua avó o chamara de coração mole e se perguntou se isso era uma característica que o tornava um bom candidato à mesma casa que seu pai.

- Tenho certeza que seu pai vai se orgulhar de você, não importa para qual casa você vá, Teddy.

Então, diante de todos aqueles olhares curiosos em cima dos cabelos arco-íris de Teddy, ele experimentou o Chapéu Seletor. Nos momentos de confusão, o garoto gostava de colorir seu cabelo com várias cores, e esse era um dos mais confusos de sua vida.

"_Estou vendo," _dissera o Chapéu, _"você possui um coração forte e leal, mas uma mente muito misteriosa, confusa. Gryffindor é a casa dos valentes, você certamente é um deles; Hufflepuff também lhe seria um bom lar. Entretanto, não me parece que você irá muito além do que sabe nelas. Acho que, para você, o melhor é… RAVENCLAW!"_

Teddy se lembrava de ter esperado um pouco sentado na cadeira, esperando que o Chapéu lhe explicasse melhor. Então, quando percebeu que ele se calara, o menino o devolveu ao banquinho e se encaminhou para a mesa de Ravenclaw.

De repente, Teddy sentiu que o amigo ao seu lado lhe cutucava. Olhou em direção à porta do Salão Principal e percebeu que os estudantes do primeiro ano, incluindo Victoire, entravam atrás do professor Hagrid, parecendo muito nervosos.

Ela olhou para Teddy, que lhe sorriu como se a encorajasse.

**~~/~~**

Victoire se sentia muito nervosa. Naverdade, não queria ser selecionada para Gryffindor, mas para Ravenclaw como Teddy. Entretanto, ela achava que seria deserdada se não o fosse.

Não que alguém lhe tivesse dito algo assim. Seu pai ensaiara um discurso não muito convincente de que a seleção era um processo importante e determinaria todo o futuro da menina, por isso, o mais importante é que fosse selecionada para a casa certa. Entretanto, era evidente que o pai esperava que a casa certa fosse Gryffindor.

Sua mãe, que nunca estudara em Hogwarts, mantinha-se fora da discussão. Inclusive, a menina recebera o convite de estudar na escola da mãe, Beauxbatons, também, mas todos foram terminantemente contra, devido à distância.

Passara toda a viagem de ida com Teddy e os amigos dele. Eles procuravam tranqüilizá-la, dizendo que o Chapéu tinha centenas de anos de experiência e não erraria com ela. No fundo, todos sabiam que não havia como acalmar a menina, apenas a seleção em si o faria.

Ela observou seus colegas sendo selecionados para as casas, praguejando contra o seu sobrenome, que começava com a letra "W". Teddy a olhava, buscando lhe transmitir um pouco de confiança.

Então, finalmente:

- Weasley, Victoire!

Ela se adiantou, respirando fundo para tentar se acalmar. O Chapéu foi solto em sua cabeça e o Salão Principal desapareceu de sua vista.

"_Weasley," _disse o Chapéu dentro de sua cabeça, "_mas não é uma cabeça ruiva como as outras, é?"_

Victoire riu. Sempre diziam aquilo, mas ela se orgulhava da própria aparência, dos cabelos loiros como os da mãe.

"_Muito bem. Percebo que você tem uma cabeça boa, uma mente muito aguçada. Não é só na cor dos cabelos que você se destaca dos outros Weasley, pois não percebo nenhuma vocação para Gryffindor, o seu lugar é… RAVENCLAW!" _

Victoire tirou rapidamente o Chapéu da cabeça e olhou para Teddy, que já estava de pé aplaudindo. Correu para a mesa de sua nova casa, onde abraçou o amigo com força.

- Não se preocupe, Vic, tenho certeza que seu pai vai compreender.

Entretanto, pela primeira vez na vida, ela não se importava com o que seu pai diria. Apesar de tudo, estaria junto de Teddy.


End file.
